


Home Is Where The Haught Is

by CelestialClexa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, Possible smut, Pregnancy, mild violence, nicole is a protective bean, the curse is over, waverly is pregnant, wayhaught is the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialClexa/pseuds/CelestialClexa
Summary: Pregnant.Waverly stared down at the pregnancy test, and the six others that were carefully and neatly placed on the counter. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It finally happened. She and Nicole had been trying for a baby for a while now and it finally happened.ORThe one where Wayhaught start a family because I can never get enough of domestic wayhaught.Follow them on their journey of hormones and morning sickness.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Pregnant. _

 

Waverly stared down at the pregnancy test, and the six others that were carefully and neatly placed on the counter. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It finally happened. She and Nicole had been trying for a baby for a while now and it finally happened. 

 

They had decided about six months ago that they wanted to have a baby. They had been married for two years. They had gotten married after a long battle with Bulshar. The curse had ended and they were finally free to live their normal lives. Nicole was Sheriff and Waverly couldn’t be more proud. About three months after the curse had ended Nicole had proposed. It was the most Haught thing Waverly had ever witnessed. She was driving down the road from the homestead leading into town when she was pulled over by Nicole. Once she stepped out of the vehicle, she turned around to see Nicole knelt down on the gravel road. Of course Waverly had said yes because Nicole was her soulmate, the love of her life. Waverly had taken up Nicole's last name, so know they're known as Waverly and Nicole Haught.

 

And now, two years later, they were finally going to start their family. Waverly took a deep breath and stood up, picking up the pregnancy tests and placing them into a plastic ziplock bag. She then washed her hands and left the bathroom. She needed to figure out a cute way to tell Nicole, she really cannot wait to see Nicole’s reaction. It’s going to be the most adorable thing in this world. 

 

She put the tests away in her bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed. She laid back and placed a hand on her abdomen. Her last round of IVF was only three weeks prior so she guessed she wasn't even a month into the pregnancy, so she didn’t have a bump just yet, but it still excited her to know that there is a life growing inside of her. A small baby Earp-Haught.    
  


As they had decided to go down the path of IVF it took a little while for the fertilized egg to take to the lining of Waverly’s womb. Six months of trying to be exact. Even though it was discouraging each month when Waverly’s period came which was a tell tale sign that the eggs didn’t take, they refused to give up. Earp’s don’t give up. Though this time, Waverly’s period didnt come, and that’s when she used every test she had in the house, all of which came back positive. 

 

Waverly figured out how she wanted to tell Nicole and quickly got to work. She drove into town and bought the supplies that she needed for her project, oh how Waverly loved her little projects. It only took her about an hour before she was back at the small home she and Nicole shared. She had moved in with Nicole and Calamity Jane once they had gotten married. It was the first big step that they had taken with each other excluding their actual marriage. They figured that they no longer had to stay at the homestead because they no longer needed to be protected. It was also a good idea for them to move out because it meant that there was enough room for Wynonna to raise Alice without tripping over two fully grown adults and a cat. One the curse was over, Wynonna did everything in her power to get Alice back home where she belonged. She was three now, and she was as lively as ever, just like her momma. 

 

Waverly smiled as she looked down at her final product before setting it in a small box, tying a ribbon around it. She smiled and wrote ‘Nicole’ on the tag before setting the box on the table out of the way. Now she had to occupy herself for another hour or so until Nicole got home from work. 

 

\---

 

Nicole walked through the door to their small home and smiled when she inhaled the beautiful scent of triple chocolate caramel cookies. She loved when Waves baked, and she especially loved it after a double shift. 

 

“I’m home!” Nicole called out as she pulled off her gloves, tucking them into her pocket and hanging up her jacket by the door. 

 

She placed her keys in the small ceramic dish by the door, one of Wavely’s crafts. The house was full of them, from small wonky knitted blankets to misshapen ceramic dishes. Even though they weren’t perfect in looks and shape, they were still perfect to Nicole. It’s what made their home theirs.

 

She kicked off her boots and placed then neatly next to the door before padding though the house.

 

“Baby?” Nicole called out as she followed sweet smell of cookies. 

 

As she walked into the kitchen she saw the box sealed with a purple ribbon and raised her eyebrows. She was sure it wasn’t anyone’s birthday. She inspected the box closer and saw that the tag said her name.

 

_ This is mine? Oh crap, did I forget an anniversary? Haught, you dipshit. _

 

Slowly, she reached out and pulled on the ribbon before taking the top off. She frowned as she was a stuffed teddy bear. The bear was wearing a shirt but Nicole couldn’t make out the words in the low light of the kitchen. She picked up the bear, holding it close to her face as she read the words out loud. 

 

‘My Mommy is the Sheriff.’ 

 

Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the bear over and over. Her heart was beating one hundred miles an hour. She looked back to the box it came in and a small zip lock bag was under the tissue. Placing the bear down she picked up the plastic bag and gasped softly, almost choking on her own saliva. It was the bag that contained the six pregnancy tests. 

 

“Surprise.” Waverly spoke up. She was stood behind Nicole and was waiting for the perfect moment to make her presence known. 

 

Nicole spun on her heels when she heard Waverly, a huge ass grin on her face, to which Waverly giggled. She loved seeing her wife smile like that. It made her stomach do flips and her heart flutter. 

 

“You’re pregnant?” Nicole asked as she approached the brunette. 

 

“We’re pregnant. We’re gonna be mommies.” Waverly smiled widely.

 

“We are having a baby. A little human. A small human being.” Nicole said, in complete euphoria. 

 

She had never felt this excited in her life. She let out a loud laugh as she quickly swooped Waverly up, spinning around before setting her down gently, as if the slightest thing could break her. 

 

Waverly pulled Nicole into a soft and loving kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly after years of practise, she placed her hand on Nicole’s jawline, softly caressing her cheek. 

 

“This is the beginning of parenthood, get ready for the bumpy ride.” Waverly mumbled with a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught go to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an edit to the last chapter to those who have already read it. Instead of the hyphenated name, I decided to change it to just Haught.

“Well it looks like you’re about five and a half weeks pregnant which makes sense when aligned with your last IVF treatment.” Their doctor, Doctor Graham, confirmed. 

 

After vigorous research on Waverly’s part, they had decided upon Doctor Graham as their fertility doctor and contacted her straight way. They wanted everything to go smoothly and it soothed Waverly’s nerves to know that they had the best fertility doctor in the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole would have been fine with a good doctor who knew that they were doing but she wanted Waverly to be as relaxed as possible when it came to this journey they were about to go down, even if it meant they had to pay a little extra. It didn’t matter all that much about paying extra because Nicole’s pay had increased quite a bit when she became Sheriff. 

 

“Have you been witnessing any symptoms recently? Specifically morning sickness?” Doctor Graham asked waverly as she set up the ultrasound machine. 

 

Waverly shook her head, “Not yet,but I researched what  the symptoms are and when they usually happen, and it said that around six weeks, morning sickness starts.” 

 

“That’s correct, some women have a lot of sickness whereas other women rarely have it, it varies.The gel is going to be cold.”

 

The doctor gently squirted some of the gel onto Waverly’s stomach, to which Waverly flinched st the sudden coldness. Waverly glanced over at Nicole with a warm smile, taking hold of her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. 

 

“We’re about to see our baby for the first time.” Nicole whispered, squeezing her wifes hand softly. 

 

The doctor smiled at the couple as she picked up the wand from the machine, she turned the screen around so that the two could see it perfectly. 

 

“Are you ready?” She asked Waverly to which she earned an eager nodd. 

 

Doctor Graham then moved the wand over Waverly’s abdomen, the static on the screen remained as she moved the wand left and right, scanning for the small blob. Waverly was starting to get nervous when the image stayed the same with no sign of a baby, then out of nowhere a small blob appeared on the screen. 

 

“There is your baby.” The doctor said to the couple, hovering the wand in the same place.

 

Nicole stared at the screen intently, holding onto Waverly’s hand. “There they are.” She whispered softly,.

 

Waverly nodded, she was speechless, it looked nothing like a baby yet, she didn’t expect it too, but that was their baby, hers and Nicole’s small bundle of joy. Her heart filled with pure love as she watched the screen. She had never felt this kind of love for anyone. It was a different type of love than she had for Nicole.

 

Nicole glanced down at her wife and she fell in love all over again. She never knew she was capable of such love, but looking down at her wife, the mother of her child, she was filled with so much love and happiness she couldn’t hold onto it. She hadn't realised she was crying until she tasted a salty tear on her lips. She wiped her eyes quickly as she looked back up at the screen.

 

The doctor smiled and pressed a button on the machine and it look pictures, which she then sent off to print.

 

“EVerything looks completely normal. Perfect in fact.” Doctor Graham said as she turned the machine off and handed Waverly some paper towels.

 

Waverly smiled and took the towels and took them gratefully and wiped the gel from her stomach.

 

“I’d like to see you again in about a months time, at that point we will be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat. I’m just going to go and get your pictures.” Doctor Graham said before exiting the room. 

 

Waverly sat up and pulled her shirt down, she was so happy right now, she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and buried her face in her wife’s chest. She soon felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. 

 

Nicole smiled as she looked down at the brunette, she leaned down slightly and placed a soft kiss to Waverly’s head. 

 

Not long after, the doctor returned and handed the envelope containing the two copies of the ultrasound pictures. She also had them book another appointment for a months time. Once they were finished up, the couple thanked the doctor before heading home. 

 

\---

 

Waverly flopped onto the couch happily as she watched Nicole hang up her jacket. “Hmm come cuddle.” Waverly said, holding her hand out to Nicole.

 

Nicole smiled and laid down next to Waverly, she became the big spoon and Waverly moved back against Nicole’s chest. 

 

Nicole loved moments like these, after they’d been out or if she had been at work all day. She loved being able to just come home, kick off her shoes, hang up her coat and cuddle with her wife, it was one of her favourite parts of the day. She placed her hand over Waverly’s flat stomach and rubbed small circles over it. Soon enough she heard the all to familiar sound of Waverly’s adorable snores. Out of nowhere Calamity Jane zoomed over and jumped up, curling up against Waverly. Nicole gave CJ a tickle behind the ears before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the comments what you think and what you would like to see in future chapters. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning sun crept through the window, casting the bedroom in a warm orange glow. Nicole was already awake. She liked to get up early on the days she didn’t have to be at the office until noon so that she could go for an early morning run. She usually woke waverly up at Waverly’s request but decided against it today. She wanted to surprise her wife with some breakfast in bed. She smiled softly as she changed into her running clothes, an old college hoodie and some sweatpants. She would usually run in shorts but the air is nippy in the early winter. She then glanced at her wife before standing up and placing a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead before leaving the room. 

 

Once she was in the kitchen, she got to making Waverly’s breakfast. Toast with vegan butter, vegan bacon and some avocado to go with the toast. She set the plate on a tray before brewing some decaf tea. She remembered reading that pregnant women shouldn't drink caffeinated drinks. Once the tea was finished she placed the mug on the tray and slowly but surely brought it upstairs. Gently she pushed open the door and placed the tray down on the bedside table. 

 

Waverly was pulled from her deep slumber by Nicole, the brunette took a short second to adjust to the morning light. Nicole was perched on the edge of the bed in her running gear, rubbing gentle caresses to Waverly’s forearm. 

 

“Good morning, Cutie.” Nicole whispered, tucking some of Waverly’s brunette locks behind her ear. 

 

“Good morning, Sweetie Pie.” Waverly returned as she pulled herself up into a seated position. 

 

She loved waking up like this, she would never take for granted how lucky she is to be able to wake up next to her soulmate every morning. They had survived literal demons together. It still amazed Waverly how close they had come to not beating Bulshar. She tries not to think about the countless times she had almost lost Nicole, but sometimes she cant help it. 

 

“I made you breakfast.” Nicole smiled, gesturing to the tray. 

 

Waverly glanced over at the food and her stomach did an all to familiar flip. She groaned and quickly pounced up from the bed and ran quickly to the bathroom. Ever since their appointment two weeks ago, she had been having morning sickness. Though she wasn't sure why they called it morning sickness because it wasn't just in the morning. It was all day. It usually happened after she came in contact with food. She had read online that pregnant women had an increased sense of smell and that some foods could cause nausea and sickness.

 

Nicole frowned and stood up quickly, following Waverly. She hated seeing her like this, bent over the toilet, heaving into the bowl. She knelt down beside Waverly and pulled her hair back out of her face. She rubbed circles on Waverly’s back, soothing the younger woman.

 

“That’s it, get it all out. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Nicole soothed softly. 

 

Finally the heaving had stopped

 

“Damn, I didn’t know my cooking sucked this bad.” Nicole joked as she got Waverly a glass of water. “Here, drink this.” 

 

Waverly leant back against the wall and took the glass gratefully, taking small sips from it. “Thank you.” She mumbled.

 

Nicole smiled softly and sat down beside Waverly. They sat in silence for a little while, Waverly moved so that she was cuddled into Nicole’s side and Nicole continued to rub small circles on her wifes back. 

 

Soon enough Waverly stood up and begun brushing her teeth so that she no longer had vomit breath.

 

“I was going to go for a run but maybe I should skip out on it today, I have to be at work for lunch time but I can stay home and make sure that you’re okay.” Nicole said as she stood up.

 

Waverly then said something but it came out as mumbles because of the mouthful of toothpaste, she then spat and rinsed before repeating herself. 

 

“No I’ll be okay, I’m probably gonna shower and get started on some work.” she reassured the red head. 

 

Nicole nodded as she pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s temple .”I won’t be long. Half an our max. And make sure to eat something, our baby must be hungry.” 

 

Waverly’s heart melted everytime Nicole talked about their baby. Even though their baby isn’t biologically hers, they did their very best to get a donor that looked like her. They had practically found the male version of Nicole. And she was so happy that Nicole had no doubts about it. That she knew that blood doesn’t make a family but love does. It made her heart swell to see how much Nicole already loved their baby.

 

“The breakfast you made me looked amazing.” she mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips.

 

Nicole hummed softly and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. Waverly’s hand came up to play with the short baby curls at the back of Nicole’s neck. She knew how much Nicole loved this the redhead had told her when she had first gotten it cut way back when. Waverly liked it because she knew that combined with kissing, it turned her wife off. That’s something else you learn when you have been with someone for a long time, you learn everything about them, each different reaction to every touch. Waverly knew everything about Nicole and she knew her every turn on and every turn off, and to her, that was perfection.

 

Nicole soon pulled away from the kiss, both of their lips were plump due to their little make out session. She laughed softly as she pressed another chaste kiss to Waverly’s perfect lips. 

 

“You make it so hard to leave sometimes you know? Hmm maybe I should skip the run and find some other way to exercise.” Nicole mumbled suggestively, wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist, pulling her flush against her own body. 

 

“As much as I would love that, I do need to get some work done. Later.” Waverly said, placing a gentle kiss against Nicole’s cheek before taking a step back. “I need to shower.” 

 

Nicole pouted as Waverly took a step back. She watched the brunette turn on her heels and walk into their bathroom that was connected to their room. Nicole shook her head slightly with a small chuckle, rubbing her neck softly. Her wife was such a tease. Soon enough she heard the familiar sound of the water hitting the tile floor of their shower and she contemplated joining Waverly in the shower but decided not to. 

 

She rubbed the silver band on her finger that Waverly had placed their two years prior. She rarely ever takes it off unless she has too. She felt bare without it, like something was missing. She walked out of the bedroom, closing the oak door behind her and headed off on her run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like to see wayhaught smut in the next chapter? Let me know what you thought about this chapter and maybe drop a comment with something you would like to see in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I do hope you go easy on me.

The office was quiet today, only a few minor incidents throughout the small town that her deputies took care of. Nicole sighed as she tapped her pen against the her temple, tapping her foot impatiently. Waverly had really gotten her worked up this morning. She couldn’t get her wife out of her mind. 

 

_ Later. _

 

She was counting the minutes on the clock until her shift was over. She was stuck here doing paperwork, filing incident reports and what not. Basically all the boring stuff that her deputies failed to get right. If you want something done correctly, you have to do it yourself. That's what she always told herself. 

 

She pushed her chair away from her desk and spun around on it a few times. She did this a lot when she was bored and needed a break from the paperwork. Glancing a the clock, she sighed. She still had an hour left before she could head home.

 

Nicole was usually really good at separating her work life from her home life but today was different. She really didn’t know why. That was a lie, she did. She knew that when Waverly said later, she meant as soon as Nicole came home. She knew that as soon as she stepped through the door, she was in for a great night. \a

 

With one last glance to the clock she tucked her chair in and resumed her paperwork, trying her hardest to distract herself. 

 

\---

 

_ Nicole should be home soon _ , Waverly thought to herself as she rolled up her yoga mat and putting it in its rightful place in the corner of the living room. She then checked the clock, it was usually this time when Nicole got home. She couldn’t wait for her wife to get home. She was pretty good at keeping a straight face so this morning when she told Nicole to go on a run, she was internally screaming at her self. Though she knew it wasn’t ideal for them to have sex a few hours before Nicole was due at work. She liked having sex when Nicole got  home anyway because she likes to be able to cuddle up for hours afterwards. The best cuddling is always post sex, in her opinion. 

 

Sitting down on the couch she picked up her phone to distract herself from the ache she had to be taken by Nicole, though nothing seemed to work. Even yoga, which was her go to thing when she needed to relax and calm down, something about just stretching her body in unique angles and shapes calmed her and helped her get away from her responsibilities, or in this case, distract her from the fire of need burning in her stomach. She had given up on trying to do work earlier in the day, it was impossible to do it with the thoughts going through her mind. 

 

She glanced up from her phone when she heard the door open and the familiar thud of Nicole taking off her boots. Waverly smiled and stood up to greet her wife. A huge grin spread across her face when she saw Nicole standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers, Lilies, her favourite. 

 

“You didn’t have to get me flowers!” Waverly giggled as she stepped into closer to Nicole.

 

“I know, but I wanted to surprise you.” Nicole said and placed a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “I’m going to go put these in a vase.”    
  
“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” Waverly mumbled as she pressed a kiss to Nicole’s lips, to which her wife eagerly reciprocated. 

 

Nicole smiled and pulled back, holding up the flowers as a reason for pulling back before making her way into the kitchen to find a vase. She checked a few cupboards before finally finding on Waverly had made out of clay about a year ago at a pottery making class Nicole had surprised her with for her birthday. It was in the big city and Waverly had been so excited. Nicole had never seen anyone be as excited about pottery than Waverly. That’s one of the things that she loves about her wife, the weird but adorable little quirks she had. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she filled the clay vase with fresh water and placed the dozen lilies in before placing it in the middle of the dining table.  

 

“I missed you a lot while you were at the office today, I was tempted to stop by but I had some work to finish here.” Waverly said as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman from behind, pressing her face in between her wifes shoulder blades. 

 

She would never get over the fact that Nicole smelt like vanilla dipped donuts. She sometimes reckons that Nicole did it on purpose though she could never get the red head to admit it.

 

Nicole smiled as she turned around to face the woman she loved, using her thumb and forefinger to lift her chin up before leaving a warm, gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips before pulling away so that she could speak. 

 

“I missed you so much. I couldn’t get you out of my mind all day, you made it near to impossible to do all the paperwork.” The redhead replied. 

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Waverly said innocently, though she knew exactly what she did, believe it or not she did it often because she loved how Nicole reacted. 

 

“Oh sure you don’t, Mrs Haught.” Nicole responded as she placed another kiss on Waverly’s lips, this time slightly more lustful than their previous kisses. 

 

Waverly opened her eyes after their kiss only to be met with Nicoles. She giggled when she saw that Nicole’s pupils had doubled in size. She loved this reaction, she knew exactly what it meant, exactly what she wanted. The brunette placed her hand on the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her closer so that she could kiss her again. 

 

Nicole had to bend down slightly but she didn’t care, she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist as she deepened the kiss, her tongue slowly brushing against Waverly’s lips, to which Waverly parted her lips, her own tongue slowly skirting over Nicole’s. She then hooked her hands under Waverly’s thighs, lifting her lip and slowly moving throughout the house, making her way to the bedroom.

 

Waverly pulled back slightly so she could catch her breath, so instead she started to trail kisses down Nicole’s jawline to her neck and started kissing over her wifes pulsepoint, all the while she had her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. 

 

Once they were in the bedroom, NIcole laid Waves down on the bed before moving to hover over the brunette, capturing her lips into another sweet, passionate kiss. Waverly’s hands came up between them to start unbuttoning NIcole’s work shirt, her fingers fumbling every now and then. While Waverly was doing that, Nicole started to undo her own belt, flinging it off the side of the bed. 

 

Waverly’s breath was hot and heavy by the time she had gotten Nicole’s shirt off while simultaneously kissing her wife. She pulled back so she could take Nicole in, she loved Nicole’s naked torso, I mean, who wouldn’t, it’s perfect. 

 

“You’re a little overdressed.” Nicole whispered as she played with the hem of Waverly’s blouse. 

 

“Then do something about it, Haught.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear, before nibbling her earlobe. 

 

Nicole chuckled before pulling Waverly’s blouse up and over her head, throwing it off to the side, she then made quick work of undoing Waverly’s bra and threw it off in the same direction as the blouse. She grinned slightly before running the pad of her thumb over Waverly’s perky nipple. This earned a breathy gasp from the brunette. 

 

Nicole started to kiss down Waverly’s sucking softly over her wifes collar bone leaving small purple bruise, before continuing her journey down. She stopped just above the younger woman’s breast, looking up slowly. Nicole swears she will never get the perfect image out of her head, Waverly had her head back, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly in anticipation of Nicole’s mouth around her pink bud. Nicole didn’t want her wife to wait any longer so she wrapped her lips around Waverly’s right nipple, swirling her tongue around slowly, teasing her. Nicole’s left hand was playing with the brunettes other nipple. The sounds coming from Waverly only spurred Nicole on more as she moved her mouth to giving the other nipple some attention. 

 

Once she felt that she had given each nipple equal attention, she glanced up at Waverly again before slowly but surely kissing down her wifes body, sometimes nibbling the skin before continuing moving down. Soon enough she came across the waistband of Waverly’s jeans. 

 

Nicole grinned and unbuttoned the jeans and slowly pulled them down, allowing Waverly leg room so she could kick them off. Next item of clothing to be removed was Waverly’s panties. Once they were off the older woman moved back up the bed to capture Waverly’s lips in another bruising kiss, her fingers tickling through the small curls of Waverly’s pubic hair. 

 

“Stop teasing me.” Waverly whined quietly against Nicole’s lips.  

 

“Hmm, you love it really.” Nicole smirked before nibbling at Waverly’s bottom lip.

 

Waverly closed her eyes in anticipation as she placed with Nicole’s baby girls, her thighs were slick with need, she needed Nicole in any way that she could get her. 

 

Nicole moved her hand down slowly, dipping her fingers between Waverly’s folds, she grinned when she heard the younger girls breath hitch slightly. She slowly ran her fingers up and down through Waverly’s folds to get the girl of her dreams warmed up, not that she needed it much as she was already drenched. 

 

Soon enough, Nicole gave in and dipped a finger into Waverly, earning a small moan from the brunette. She could never get enough of the moans. They were music to her ears. While she slowly thrusted a single digit into Waves, she used the pad of her thumb to rub small circles over Waverly’s clit, causing an eruption of beautiful moans. 

 

“More.” Waverly gasped as she rolled her hips against Nicole's hand. 

 

Nicole grinned as she kissed Waverly once again, before adding a second finger. Nicole continued working Waverly up to that brink, right to the point of climax before pulling her hand away. 

 

“W-What did you do that for?” Waverly asked, her breathing heavily.

 

“I don’t want you to come yet.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear before moving down the 

bed. 

 

Nicole placed a few kisses on Waverly’s thigh, each kiss getting closer to the final destination. She slowly ran her tongue over Waverly’s core, up through her folds before stopping on her clit. She slowly swirled her tongue over her bundle of nerves, causing Waverly’s thighs to get tighter around Nicole’s head and her hand shot down to tangle in Nicole’s hair. Nicole continued to do this, Waverly’s moans encouraging her on and on. Nicole brought her hand up once again and pressed two fingers back into Waverly, curling them slightly. This is what did it, this is what caused Waverly to reach her climax, her hand in Nicole’s hair tightening as she came, her breath heavy and her moans filling the room. 

“Nicole!.” Waverly called out in between moans, her eyes tightly shut.

 

Nicole allowed Waverly to ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers away and licking them clean. Once she was finished she slowly crawled up the bed and laid down beside Waverly, kissing her softly. 

 

Waverly hummed softly when she tasted herself on Nicole's lips.

 

“I hope you don’t think we’re done.” Waverly whispered after a short moment where she caught her breath.

 

“It's your turn.” Waverly added, a devilish smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure im going to write Waverly reciprocating in the next chapter but maybe I will. Let me know what you think down below. Hearing your thoughts truly brighten up my day and inspire me to write another chapter to post for you!


	5. Chapter 5

Three months. That’s how far along Waverly is now, and she was starting to show. There is a small protrusion that indicates there is a small life growing inside her. She had a huge smile on her face as she stood sideways, her shirt pulled up, in front of the mirror. She couldn’t believe it, it was all so surreal. She ran her fingers over her tiny bump. They were going to tell Wynonna that they were expecting this evening. They didn’t want to tell her straight away because all the forums on the internet say that you should wait until a certain amount of weeks as the chances of something going going wrong like miscarrying. Waverly wanted the first person to know to be Wynonna and Nicole agreed.

 

She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until her sister was supposed to be here. The key word being supposed. If she knew anything about Wynonna it was that she could never be on time. You would think that having Alice in her life that she would become a little better with time management. Though Waverly had noticed that her sister had started drinking less, which she was proud off. She thinks that Wynonna doesn’t want Alice to grow up around Alcohol like they had with Ward. 

 

Nicole came into the room and smiled at her wife who was still stood in the mirror and she was positively glowing. Nicole walked over wrapped her arms around Waves from behind, resting her own hands over Waverly’s. She smiled and looked into the mirror, her eyes meeting Waverly’s. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Nicole whispered into the brunettes ear, peppering light kisses on her jawline. 

 

Waverly blushed and turned her head so that she could catch Nicole’s lips. It still astonished Waverly that after these past few years Nicole still knew how to make her blush and feel special. She had heard from people from back in high school that their Husbands never treat them how they did when they first got together and that she was lucky that Nicole still had that effect on her.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Waverly replied, turning around and placing her hands on the lapels of Nicole’s blazer. “You know I love when you wear blazers, it’s outstandingly hot.”   
  
Nicole laughed softly, tucking a strand of brunette hair behind Waverly’s ear before placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She held up her finger as she took a step back, she walked over to the stereo on the shelf in the corner of the room and inserted a disc. She glanced over at Waverly who looked confused before pressing play. 

 

“May I have this dance, Malady.” Nicole asked, holding her hand out to Waverly. 

 

Waverly giggled and nodded, she recognised this song instantly. It was the song that they had their first dance to. She took Nicole’s hand and moved closer to her soulmate. She shook her head and moved her arms around Nicole’s neck and laid her head down on her shoulder. She felt Nicole’s arms snake around her waist and they slowly started to sway to the music. Nicole never ceased to amaze her.

 

As the song came to a close Waverly pulled back slightly and kissed her wife.

 

Nicole frowned softly and pulled away when she felt something wet. She thought she had done something bad but Waverly had a huge smile on her face.

  
“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked her wife. 

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. These are happy tears, hormonal tears.” Waverly said with a small laugh.

 

Over the past few months, Waverly’s hormones had skyrocketed through the roof. Sometimes she was very happy and others she would sob at watching a movie that wasn’t remotely sad. Nicole always tried to be there for Waves so that she knew she wasn't alone through this pregnancy and Waverly appreciate every bit of it. 

 

Nicole smiled softly and brought her thumb up to wipe away the brunettes tears. 

 

Waverly was about to speak when she heard Wynonna call out from downstairs. Wynonna never knocked, she just walked right it. Nicole and Waverly had had quite a few run ins with the older Earp. Most of which consisted of the couple fooling around, to put it mildly, on the couch and Wynonna interrupting. Not that that was anything new. 

 

“We should head down stairs before Wynonna eats all the snacks set out.” Nicole said with a chuckle, before holding the door open for Waves. 

 

Waverly curtsied with a giggle, kissing Nicole’s  cheek before heading downstairs to greet her sister. 

 

Waverly shook her head with a laugh when she came across her sister on what looked to be her second donut going off of how many were missing from the box. 

 

“Hey, Baby girl. Hey Ginger Spice.” Wynonna said with a grin, shoving the rest of the donut in her mouth and hugging Waverly. 

 

Waverly smiled and hugged her sister back, wiping some donut sugar off of Wynonna’s face, shaking her head. 

 

“Hey. Where’s Alice?” Nicole asked, though just as she had finished the question, she saw a ginger smudge run across the room followed by a giggling three year old, holding her hands out. 

 

“Kitty!” Alice giggled as she toddled through the room.

 

Nicole laughed and scooped up Alice. “What’s up, Cutie? I swear you’ve grown since I last saw ya.” She said as she placed a kiss on her nieces chubby baby cheek. 

 

“I’m a big girl!” Alice squealed as she kicked her legs, hugging Nicole tightly. 

 

Waverly swooned at the sight of Nicole and Alice. Nicole had a certain way about her that made her great with kids and she knew that when their baby was born, they would have an unbreakable bond.  

 

“So, What did you wanna talk about?” Wynonna asked her sister while Nicole was preoccupied with Alice. 

 

“We wanted to tell you something… Together.” Waverly said as she tugged on Nicole’s sleeve. 

 

Nicole looked up and nodded. “Oh Yeah, one second.” she said. 

 

She set Alice down at the coffee table and handed her a few crayons and some paper. Once she returned she smiled and looked at Waverly to take the lead.

 

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole before turning back to her sister. 

 

“About a year ago, Nicole and I decided we wanted to expand our family and-” Waverly was cut off by her sister.

 

“Haught Damn you’re pregnant?” Wynonna exclaimed before turning to Nicole “Red, do you-” she looked at Alice before returning her gaze to Nicole, whispering this next part. “Do you have a dick?” 

 

Nicole looked at Wynonna with a confused look and shook her head. “No, of cause I don’t have one of those.” She said and laughed slightly. “But yes, we are having a baby.” 

 

“We used IVF and it took a few tries so that’s why it took so long, but about three months ago, we found out that I’m pregnant.” Waverly added with a small giggle, placing her hand on her stomach. 

 

“That’s awesome, Kiddo.” Wynonna said, wrapping her baby sister in another hug. “I’m really happy for you. You too, Haught stuff,” She said, pulling Nicole into a hug. 

 

Waverly wiped the tears out her eyes. Damn hormones. 

 

“Aunt Nic. Come draw.” Alice said with another squeal, pulling on Nicole's hand.

 

“Okay, what are we drawing, sweetie?” Nicole asked, sitting down beside Alice and picking up a crayon. 

 

Waverly smiled as she watched Alice and Nicole interact. 

 

“You’ve got a good one, Baby Girl. Better than Chump. But don’t tell her I said that. She will never let me live it down.” Wynonna whispered to her sister.

  
_ I really did.  _ Waverly thought.  _ The best.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is a bit snappy.

Waverly grumbled as she walked around the house. She woke up with morning sickness again this morning. That’s every day this week and she was sick of it. It was the worst thing to wake up too and it was annoying her beyond belief. Everything was annoying her today. She turned the corner and stumped her toe on the dining chair. 

 

“Mother fucking piece of crap.” Waverly said, hopping around, a scowl painted her face. 

 

She shook her head and shoved the chair slightly “If you weren’t Nicole's chair, I’d throw you in the damn woodchipper.” 

 

Just as she was about leave the kitchen area, her eyes landed on the full trash can. She took a deep breath before walking over to it and tying up the bag, lifting it up out of the can.

 

“I asked Nicole to take this out before she left for work. How hard is it to take the damn trash out on your way out?” Waverly mumbled to herself as she carried the trash bag out to the front and placing it in the designated area. 

 

As she was heading back up the path way, she noticed that Calamity Jane had left her a present on the doorstep. Today just wasn’t her day. Everything was going wrong and she was all alone. Nicole was at work, Wynonna was with Doc and Jeremy was with Jeremy. Oh great she’s crying again. 

 

_ Stupid damn hormones, you make everything harder.  _ Waverly thought as she cleared the mouse that CJ had left her. 

 

After she had done all the chores that needed done, half of which Nicole should have done earlier that day before she went to work, she flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes for a minute, relaxing finally. 

 

Though her relax time was cut short when Calamity Jane knocked down a vase that was on the shelf by the door. Waverly took a calming breath though it did nothing to calm her. Slowly, her eyes opened and they laid upon green, specifically the green orbs of Calamity Jane. The ginger queen was sat on the arm of the chair, looking proud of herself, licking her paw as if she hadn’t literally just knocked down a vase. 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Calamity Jane Haught.” Waverly chastised as she stood up, angrily. 

 

It seemed that CJ sensed Waverly’s rising temper and flattened her ear before bolting off and up the stairs, presumably taking up her usual spot on the windowsill of their office. 

 

Waverly sighed and started cleaning up the shattered glass. Once she had finished she picked up her phone and texted Nicole. 

 

W - ‘I miss you.’

 

A few minutes later Waverly’s phone pinged. 

 

N - ‘What’s wrong, baby?’ 

 

W - I want you to come home. I miss you.’

 

N - ‘I wish I could come home early but I have to train some new deputies.’

 

W - ‘Ugh fine.’ 

 

\---

 

Nicole looked at the last text that Waverly said and frowned. It sounded like Waverly was mad at her. She sighed and locked her phone, putting it in her desk, locking it. Surely Waverly understood that she had important things to do. She shook the thought out of her mind and walked into the reception area where her two new deputies waited.

 

“Hey guys, I’m Sheriff Nicole Haught. Let’s get started.” She said and handed them each a file.

 

\---

 

“Baby I’m home!” Nicole called out as she kicked off her boots, and hung up her coat, She placed her sheriff had on the rack and walked into the living room.

 

Waverly was curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow as she watched Mean Girls. 

 

_ Oh no.  _ Nicole thought with a gulp. 

 

“Hey baby.” Nicole said calmly, crouching down beside Waves. “You okay?”

 

Waverly only ever watched Mean Girls when she needed cheering up or if she was mad or if she had had a bad day. 

 

“You’re in the way of the TV.” Waverly grumbled, not saying anything else. 

 

“I’m sorry. What’s wrong, Angel?” Nicole asked, moving to the side slightly, and ran her thumb over Waverly’s cheek. 

 

“Nothing is wrong. Why do you always presume there is something wrong? Can’t I just finish my damn movie without being pestered.” Waverly snapped, hugging the pillow. 

 

Nicole nodded and stood up. “Okay, I’m gonna leave you alone.” 

 

Nicole walked into the kitchen and sighed, she knew that it was best to leave Waverly alone when she was upset or annoyed. Instead she started what she liked to call her comfort platter. It consisted of cookies, Hot Chocolate and cookie dough ice cream, all vegan of course. 

 

Just as she was about to take Waverly the comfort platter, she felt Waverly’s arms wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly. Waverly had her face buried in Nicoles back. 

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s back almost incoherently. 

 

Nicole shook her head and turned around, to which Waverly kept her arms around Nicole, her face now buried in Nicole’s neck.

 

“It’s okay, beautiful.” Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly’s head as she rubbed her back softly. “I was in the middle of making you a comfort platter.” 

 

“I know, I smelt the cookies baking, that’s what made me realise that you’ve been so good to me and I love you. I really do.” Waverly mumbled, sniffling softly. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for not coming home.” 

 

Nicole shook her head. “You don’t have to apologise. You have a reason for getting mad, you’re growing a literal human being and your body isn’t used to the increase in hormones.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


Waverly laughed softly, nodding and wiping her eyes. “We’re four months now.” Waverly said, placing a hand on her stomach.

 

Nicole smiled and crouched down so that she was eye level with Waverly’s bump. She peppered kisses all over the bump which had Waverly giggling.

 

“Listen up, Baby, your momma is working so hard to grow you, maybe you could cut her some slack?” Nicole whispered, rubbing soft circles over her bump. “Maybe cut down on the morning sickness?” 

 

Waverly giggled as she ran a hand through Nicole’s hair. “You’re the sweetest, Mrs Haught.” 

 

“Not as sweet as you, Mrs Haught.” Nicole replied, standing up and catching her lips in a kiss.

 

Waverly had never felt more in love than she did now, here in her wife’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, I would love to hear them, it helps me come up with ideas. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @Haughtstufff for further updates!


	7. Chapter 7

“hmm, baby.” Waverly mumbled as she gently nudged Nicole's sleeping form, and much to her disapproval, Nicole didn’t even stir. 

 

Waverly huffed slightly before poking Nicole’s side, causing her to jolt awake, “Wha-” Nicole said and narrowed her eyes at Waverly.

 

Nicole grumbled and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 03:26 blinked in red. Slowly, she turned her head back to Waverly. 

 

“It’s three in the morning. I have to be at work for nine. What’s wrong?” Nicole asked as she rubbed her face. 

 

Nicole was usually a calm person when she was with Waverly. The brunette had a way of calming her down in seconds. But when she gets woken up in the middle of the night there better be a damn good reason. 

 

“I want some seaweed, salted seaweed.” Waverly whispered, not realising Nicole’s grouchiness. 

 

Nicole groaned in disbelief and fell back into the bed, rolling onto her side. She was just about to get back to sleep, when she felt a small prod in her side once more. 

 

“We haven’t got any seaweed, because that’s a weird thing to have. And you don’t even like seaweed, we tried it at that chinese restaurant last year and you spat it out.” Nicole said as she turned on the bedside lamp.

 

Waverly pouted and sniffled slightly, she rubbed the forming tears in her eyes as she turned to face away from Nicole. She hated feeling like she had annoyed Nicole and her increased hormones only made it worse, hence why she was crying. 

 

“It’s what the baby wants.” Waverly mumbled as she pulled the cover over her head and rubbed small circles on her bump. 

 

Nicole sighed glanced over at Waverly, she rubbed her face once more to try wake herself up a little.    
  
“Waves, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Nicole whispered before standing up and making her way over to the closet. She opened it and got her old college hoodie out and pulled it over her pyjama top before putting some sweatpants over her boxer shorts. She glanced back over to see if Waverly was okay and much to her surprise, the younger woman was peeking over the edge of the blankets right at her, she no longer looked upset but had giddy smile. 

 

“Thank you, baby.” Waverly said, as she leant over to the floor and picked up her laptop. “I’m going to watch Netflix while I wait for you to get back.”

 

Nicole shook her head with a small chuckle, she had the slightest suspicion that Waverly had done it on purpose but she didn’t dare question. Waverly was the true sneaky sneaky squirrel. Nicole picked up her wallet putting it in the pocket of her sweatpants before picking up her car keys.

 

“You better not watch Gilmore Girls without me.” Nicole warned, pointing a finger at Waverly with a single eyebrows raised. 

 

“I won't make that mistake again.” Waverly said, holding both her hands up in surrender, giggling softly.

 

Nicole nodded and hummed in approval and walked over to kiss Waverly goodbye, her lips lingering against Waverly’s a little to long for it to be a quick goodbye kiss. 

 

Nicole pulled away and stroked Waverly’s bump softly. “Look after Mommy for me.” 

 

Waverly would never get bored of Nicole talking to their baby even though they weren't even born yet. She can’t wait for the baby to start moving, so that she can feel their reaction. Her research told her that she could feel movement by sixteen weeks though with a first time pregnancy it could happen later at around twenty weeks. She was currently seventeen weeks so she is eagerly waiting. 

 

“I’ll be back, Angel.” Nicole said and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead before heading out of the room and downstairs. 

 

Once she was in the car, she flicked on the heating as the air was freezing, rubbing her hands together she checked online to see if the local Chinese takeout was open all hours. She sighed happily as it came up with twenty four hour service and delivery up until midnight. Unfortunately it was after midnight so delivery had stopped. She plugged in her phone into the aux cord and started to play some calming music. She turned the key, igniting the ignition and pulled away from their driveway and set off on her way. 

 

It was only about a ten minute drive to her destination so it didn’t take long before she saw the flashing red light of the store sign. Smiling, she pulled up on the curb and stepped out. She shivered as the cold air of the night made the hair’s on the back of her neck stand on edge. She criticizes herself for not putting her jacket on over the top of her hoodie. 

 

She pushed open the door and the bell rang, letting the employees know there was a new customer. She smiled when she saw the familiar face of the owner. 

 

“Peggie, hey.” Nicole greeted, rubbing her hands together. 

 

“Sheriff Haught, What a surprise. It’s very early.” Peggie replied as she smiled at the red head. 

 

“Yeah, well Waverly is craving seaweed. Do you know if it’s okay for pregnant women to eat?” Nicole asked as she took out her wallet. 

 

Since Wynonna had found out about their pregnancy, the whole town soon followed. Wynonna sucks at keeping secrets, so she told Doc, who then let it slip to Jeremy. Jeremy then told Robin and so on. It wasn’t like they were able to hide it anyway since Waverly had a snamm frame and her bump was ever growing bigger. 

 

“In moderation, I believe it is okay.” Peggie replied with a warm smile. 

 

“Then I will take a moderate portion of salted seaweed.” Nicole said as she placed five dollars on the counter and another five in the tip jar. 

 

“Right away, Sheriff.” Peggie said as she started preparing the small box of seaweed. 

 

“Please, when I’m not in uniform it’s just Nicole.” Nicole smiled.

 

Peggie smiled and handed Nicole the wrapped box of seafood. “Tell Waverly that I hope she enjoys it.”    
  
“I will do. I’ll see you later.” She said before leaving the establishment 

 

Once back in the car she set off home.

 

She arrived back at the house for around 4:25 and headed straight upstairs. She smiled when she saw Waverly and CJ cuddling, watching what sounded like The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. 

 

“Hey, Cutie.” Nicole smiled as she walked over. 

 

“Hey.” Waverly smiled up at her wife, puckering her lips. 

 

“I was talking to Calamity Jane.” Nicole teased and kissed Waverly’s lips, which had quickly turned into a pout at Nicole’s last comment. 

 

Nicole smiled and held up the box of seaweed. “Your wish is my command.”    
  
Waverly giggled and grabbed the box, practically ripping it open “Thank you, Genie. Do I get two more wishes?” 

 

Nicole smiled and pulled her hoodie off so she was in her pyjama top and took off of her sweatpants. 

 

“Not before I get back to sleep.” Nicole said as she climbed back into bed.

 

“Thank you for going out for me. I appreciate it.” Waverly said before placing some of the seaweed in her mouth.    
  
Nicole smiled and kissed her wife’s cheek before cuddling up against her, her feet brushing against Waverly’s legs. 

 

“Nooo, shoo, your feet are cold!” Waverly whined but wrapped her arm around Nicole anyway, smiling. 

 

Nicole grinned “Deal with it, they’re cold because I had to go out.” Nicole said as she watched the screen, snuggled up against the brunette.

 

“Touche.” Waverly giggled, nibbling on her seaweed. 

 

Together they finished watching the episode of The Fresh Prince before Nicole insisted she really must sleep if she’s wants to function at all at work in less than 5 hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love for you to comment your thoughts. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @Haughtstufff for more updates for example when I post new chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning when they had to wake up. If they were going to drive into the big city to get some new furniture to decorate the baby’s nursery with, they had to set off early if they wanted to get there before the lunchtime rush. They really wanted to get all of the furniture way before the baby was due so that they could get everything ready for when they brought their child home for the first time. That had also decided that they weren’t going to find out the sex of their baby because they wanted it to be a surprise.

Waverly had given Nicole the job of decorating and putting together the nursery because she new inhaling paint fumes couldn’t be good for the baby. Though there was one condition when it came to this deal. Waverly was allowed to help with picking the colours and furniture.Waverly was happy allowing Nicole to decorate the room but she wanted a little say in what it looked like, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about seeing Nicole in a toolbelt. 

Nicole glanced over at Waverly to see if she was ready to go and held her hand over to Waverly. 

Waverly smiled and pulled herself up with minor struggle. Standing up was getting much more hard with her ever growing belly though it want to bad just yet, she could still see her toes which was good. Waddling slightly over to NIcole, she laced her fingers with her wife’s before walking out of the house. Although the walk was only to the drive she still appreciate the gesture of holding Nicole’s hand, it was one of her favourite things to do when they went place’s together. 

They were both dressed in huge coats because it was getting colder each day that passed and at this rate they’d freeze before christmas even came around. It was a few weeks until christmas and Waverly was very excited. It was her favourite time of year, she loved decorating the tree and baking christmas treats. Christmas got ten times better when she and Nicole moved in with each other. In her opinion, there was nothing better spending Christmas with your significant other.

They had still yet to put up their christmas decorations but Nicole had been working double time to pay for the IVF treatments and Waverly couldn't do it because Nicole didn’t want her to use step ladders or climb on chairs or anything of the sort incase she fell and hurt herself or the baby. They had decided to do it at the weekend when Waverly didn’t have any work to do and Nicole had the weekend off. Once of the good things about having more deputies at the Sheriff’s office was that Nicole had a more lenient timetable and she often had the weekend’s office. 

Nicole stopped when they got to the car and held open the door for Waverly.

“For you, Malady.” Nicole said with a small grin, kissing Waverly’s hand before allowing her wife to actually get into the car before she spent to long outside and caught her death. 

“Thank you.” Waverly giggled before closing the car door so she didn’t let any head out.

Nicole had come out about ten minutes before they were due to leave to turn on the heating so that the car was toasty for Waverly. It was the small gestures like this that Waverly loved the most. Nicole was a big softie and treated her like she was the only woman in the world.

It didn’t take long for Nicole to walk around the car and get into the driver's seat. She checked all of the mirrors to make sure they were positioned right before starting their drive. They didn’t talk for awhile, which was mainly because Waverly had turned on the radio and started belting along to whatever song came on. Nicole didn’t mind though as she quite enjoyed Waverly’s singing. 

Soon enough though, Waverly turned down the music and looked over to Nicole.

“So I was thinking…” Waverly said as she relaxed into the carseat, rubbing her bump gently. 

“Hmm?” Nicole hummed her answer, keeping her eyes on the road, she wasn’t going to risk turning to look at her wife when the roads were literally long slip n slides made of ice. 

“About names.” Waverly continued as she took a sip from her eco friendly water bottle. “I was thinking that we should come up with a list of names for a boy and a girl. So when they’re born, we only have to pick from that list.” 

“I’ve actually been thinking of a few for a little boy. I was thinking maybe Louis or maybe Theo.” Nicole said as she took a turn leading into the big city. 

“I like those names. I also like Ryan for a boy.” Waverly smiled as she took out a notepad. 

That was such a Waverly thing to do, Nicole thought with a smile. 

“What about for a girl?” Nicole asked after giving Waverly enough time to write down the names that they had picked.

“I like Wren or maybe Saskia.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and nodded her approval, driving through the main streets, they were lucky to have missed the rush or they would be stuck in traffic for a while. “Or maybe Amelia.” 

“I like that.” Waverly smiled before folding up her note book. “There, we have three for each.”

Nicole smiled and pulled up in the parking lot of the shopping complex. They had all the stores they needed. A place to get paint, a place to get furniture and a plays to get baby toys, books and any other miscellaneous items. 

“First top, paint.” Nicole said they both got out of the car. 

As they approached the first shop, Nicole got a shopping cart. They walked through the door and she looked around. She was at a loss on where to start though lucky she had a Waverly. A huge planner. 

Waverly had prepared a list on what they will need from each store. She scanned over the list and smiled. She was sure they hadn’t missed anything. 

Paint. Colour undecided.  
Paint rollers.  
Paint dishes.  
Paint brushes.  
Painters tape.  
Plastic tarp.  
Possibly wallpaper. 

Once she was happy with it, she tore it out and handed it to Nicole. 

“What would I do without you, love?” Nicole asked, leaning in for a quick kiss before pushing the cart to the paint aisle. 

“You probably would have stood in the doorway and looked terrified all day. You’re hopeless at shopping.” Waverly said with a giggle as she followed the red head. 

Nicole looked at the huge wall of paint swatches that coloured the wall. It extended all the way down aisle and she had to admit, it did look very daunting. They were going to be here forever. There was so much to look.

“Have you got any ideas?” Nicole asked as Waverly, watching as the brunette browsed through the colours. 

Waverly glanced up at Nicole with a smile before shaking her head. 

“No but we have time to browse. Why do you think I wanted to come here early?” 

“So that we missed the lunch rush and so that we can get home early.” Nicole offered. She had been fooled once again by her wife. 

“Yeah but if you knew we would be here all day, you would have complained. I know how much you hate long shopping trips. I know you like to be quick.” Waverly said with a wink.

“Was that- was that a sex joke?” Nicole asked quietly, grinning slightly. 

“You betcha.” Waverly grinned before picking up a few more swatches.

Nicole shook her head with a laugh before taking out her phone. Even though it was her job to do the decorating, she knew Waverly wanted to pick the colour scheme, so he preoccupied herself playing a game on her phone.

Three hours. Three hours is how long they had spent in that first store. Waverly spent two and a half hours finding the right colour and the topping on the cake was that she chose the colour that she was looking at at the beginning. Waverly had decided she wanted a nice pale green, bordering lime. But she also wanted Nicole to paint trees in brown so that it was like a forest. 

Nicole had agreed because green was a nice gender neutral colour and a good choice since they didn’t know the sex of the baby. That and she wanted to get the rest of their shopping done in minimal time. 

“Next, furniture. Don’t worry, I already picked out a few online and I know the one I want to get to go with this colour. It’s this nice mahogany set. It contains the crib, rocking chair, changing table and bookshelf.” Waverly said as Nicole pushed the cart into the next store, a portion of it filled with paint stuff. 

Nicole smiled and followed Waves. “So we won’t be in this store for long?” 

“I don’t think so. A quick in and out before the toy shop.” Waverly said as she walked into the store.

That was a huge lie. After seeing each set, Waverly infant couldn't make up her mind and they spent another hour. Though this was more fun than paint shopping. Finally they had decided on a set that was made from reclaimed wood that matched the brown paint they were going to use on the walls to make the trees.

Just as Nicole was about to push the now almost full cart into their final store, Waverly tugged on Nicole’s jacket sleeve. Nicole frowned as she looked over at Waverly.

“Baby, my back hurts. And my feet.” Waverly said, rubbing the small of her back. “Maybe we should head home and come back another day.” 

Nicole smiled and nodded. “C’mon then, sweetie. I’ll even throw in a back massage when we get home.” 

Waverly smiled at that and almost sped to the car. Waverly loved Nicole’s back massages, they felt amazing. 

That woman can do wonders with her hands, Waverly thought and giggled to herself.

\--- 

“Finally, everything is all unpacked and in the spare room.” Nicole said as she made her way down stairs. “Back massage time-” 

Nicole stopped talking when she saw that Waverly had fallen asleep on the couch while she was unpacking. She didn’t have it in her heart to wake the pregnant beauty so instead she took a blanket off of the back of the couch and curled up with her wife. She laid the blanket over them and almost instinctively Waverly moved closer to Nicole, laying her head on Nicole’s chest. 

“I love you. Sleep well, baby.” Nicole whispered and kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. As always I would love for you to comment your thoughts. 
> 
> A special thanks to my friend Romy, she helped me with different parts of this chapter. Go follow her on instagram @supergirls.twin 
> 
> Follow me @haughtstufff for further updates!


	9. Chapter 9

Waverly hummed to herself as she began preparing for their christmas dinner. They were having the whole gang over so there was a lot to do, including cooking two different birds. Nicole was incharge of cooking the turkey and she was incharge of cooking the tofu turkey for her and Jeremy. She had a little santa hat on and a christmas sweater that said ‘Santa Baby’ and there was a small santa hat that looked like it crowned her bump. She had bought it a few weeks back and she was so excited to wear it. She was a little over five months pregnant now her bump was causing some problems, like she can no longer to do specific poses when she’s doing yoga, she also needs help getting up and putting her shoes on. Her doctor had told her that because she is a naturally small woman, that she would be feeling these things before a larger woman would. 

 

“So I’m on carrots, turkey and broccoli?” Nicole asked as she wrapped an apron around her waist, tying it tightly. 

 

“Noooo.” Waverly said, shaking her head with a small giggle. “I’ve told you three times now. You’re on turkey, carrots and cauliflower.” 

 

“I know. I remembered. I just like hearing you laugh when you realise you have to tell me it again.” Nicole said with a grin as she started to prepare the turkey. 

 

Waverly shook her head at her wife before turning back to her ‘work station’. Everything was neatly set out, she already had the tofu turkey in the oven. Now she was starting on her selection of veg. She was preparing the mashed potato, sprouts, cabbage and broccoli. There was Christmas songs on the radio, she had her wife in the kitchen with her, she was pregnant with their first child, her friends and family were coming over, there was no more curse. Everything was perfect. 

 

“I’m going to give you your gift later today, when everyone’s gone home. I want it to be special.” Nicole said as she cut up some carrots. 

 

“Okay, Cutie.” Waverly smiled as she walked over, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek.

 

Nicole grinned and put down her knife before turning to Waverly and kissed her, the kiss was gentle and full of love. As the kiss grew more heated, Nicole pulled Waverly closer. However their make out session was cut short when they heard their front door open. 

 

“Wynonna is here.” Nicole whispered as she pulled away just in time before Alice toddled into the room quickly and dived into Nicole’s legs. 

 

Nicole smiled and bent down, lifting Alice up, sitting her on her hip and moving the knife she had been using to cut the carrots out of reach from the small child.

 

“Hey, cutie.” Nicole smiled at Alice before looking at Wynonna who had just walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Wynonna.”

 

“Hey, Red.” Wynonna said as she picked up a chopped carrot, popping it in her mouth. “Hey, baby girl.” she said to her sister.

 

Waverly smiled and pulled Wynonna into a hug, her bump stopping them from hugging tightly. 

 

Alice smiled and looked at Nicole. “I got lots of presents of Santa.” 

 

“You did? No way! What did he bring you?” She asked the toddler as she bounced her in her arms.

 

“Well he got me a hat, like yours and like daddy’s. Steso n hat.” Alice giggled, having no idea she was pronouncing it wrong and that the word was actually Stetson. “And he got me some dolls, and a tea party set! And even a horse!” 

 

Waverly raised her eyebrows and glanced at Wynonna. “A horse?” she questioned. 

 

“It’s a hobby-horse.” Wynonna said as she got out a bottle of beef from the fridge. “It’s christmas, I’m allowed to drink.” She said to Waverly. 

 

“That is so cool. What did you name your horse?” Nicole asked as she helped Alice take off her coat and shoes.

 

“I called him Neadly because he has white hair.” Alice giggled as she hugged Nicole’s neck. 

 

“I think that is an extraordinary name.” Nicole smiled before looking at Waverly. “Should I go take her into the living room and give her the gifts we got her?” She asked quietly so that Alice couldn’t hear. 

 

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Nonna can help me in here.” She said and looked at her sister. “Right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Wynonna nodded and walked over to the carrots that Nicole had been cutting before they arrived.

 

“Guess what Alice?” Nicole said as she walked into the living room with Alice in her arms. 

 

“What?” Alice asked as she played with Nicole’s ears. 

 

“Santa also left some presents at our house and some of them have your name on them.” Nicole smiled and set Alice down in front of the christmas tree. 

 

“Really?” Alice said excitedly, bouncing up and down. “Can I have them?”    
  
“Hmm... If you say the magic word.” Nicole said and knelt down on the floor beside Alice.

 

“Pleaseeeee!” Alice squealed and giggled. 

 

Nicole laughed and got out a large gift bag that had quite the array of gifts inside, the tag said Alice’s name. 

 

“Here you go, baby girl.” Nicole said and lifted Alice onto her knee, handing her the first gift.

 

It took Alice about half an hour to get through the large gift bag because she wasn’t that great at unwrapping the gifts. Nicole and Waverly had got her some toys and new clothes and by the way Alice squealed everytime she opened a new present, she liked it all. By the time Alice had finished opening the presents, everyone had arrived. First it was Doc and then Jeremy and Robin. They were currently in the kitchen while Nicole was helping Alice set up one of the presents she got. It was a small play doll house though they had checked to make sure all the people were big enough so that Alice wouldn’t choke if she decided to eat the pieces. 

 

\--- 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Robin asked Waverly as he set down his glass of wine, already wrapping an apron around his waist. 

 

“You could be a star and prepare the sprouts for me. Wynonna was supposed to be doing that but she disappeared. Come to think of it, so has Doc.” Waverly said before realisation struck her. She groaned and made her way through the kitchen and through the living room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. “YOU BETTER NOT BE IN MY BED!” Waverly yelled up the stairs. 

 

Nicole glanced over at Waverly, her eye’s wide. “Don’t tell me they’re up there…” 

 

“They better not be or they don’t get pudding.” Waverly said loud enough for them to hear if they were up there. 

 

Soon enough Wynonna and Doc slowly and shamefully walked down the stairs, hoping to avoid eye contact with Waves. 

 

“That’s it, the two of you are on washing up duty after dinner. Now wash your hands and go finish the jobs I gave you.” Waverly said and sighed, shaking her head. “You’re like a pair of teenagers” 

 

Nicole sighed and turned back to play with Alice as Wynonna and Doc sulked into the kitchen. 

 

Once dinner was finished, Nicole set the table and brought all the food through as she hadn’t done much except from distracting Alice. 

 

They all sat around the table and enjoyed their dinner together. They shared old christmas stories like the menstrangel story. Or how one year, Jeremy forgot for turn the oven on and his Tofurky didn’t cook. They laughed and toasted fallen comrades as they had done each year since Dolls had passed. 

 

After dinner, they sat in the living room and watched a christmas movie, Alice was curled up, laying against Doc’s chest fast asleep. Nicole and Waverly were cuddled together as were Jeremy and Robin. Wynonna also had to much eggnog and fell asleep on the arm chair. 

 

The gang stayed at the Haught house hold until well into the evening before they all slowly started to depart. First it was Wynonna and Doc, they wanted to put Alice to bed and ‘sleep’ themselves. Not long after jeremy and Robin left, leaving the couple alone. 

 

“Now I can give you my gift.” Nicole said and took hold of a small gift bag from behind the couch, handing it to Waverly. 

 

Slowly, Waverly took the gift bag and took out a small, long box, with a note attached. She read the note before she opened it, gasping at what she saw inside.

 

“Nicole. This is- I’m speechless.” Waverly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday. I was going through some personal shit and to top that off, I got sick so writing this chapter felt ten time's harder, but I still worked hard on it. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Sorry for leaving you on a little cliff hanger and if you haven't already guessed this is a two parter so stay tuned for the next chapter. 
> 
> Follow me on instagram @Haughtstufff for further updates and if you want to make suggestions you can DM me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is a follow on from the last chapter but the rest of it is a little bit of angst. Enjoy!!

Her eyes scanned over the letter that came with Nicole’s gift. She was in pure awe and she couldn't help but let a small tear fall from her eyes. The letter read: 

 

_ Waves,  _

 

_ You truly are the love of my life and I am so glad our paths crossed. I used to think i had seen it all before I met you. Oh how naive I was. You have showed me the world and beyond, Of course it hasn't always been the perfect cup of tea but I wouldn’t change anything. And now were a few short months away from being parents and that is the most craziest thing to ever happen and we’ve fought demons. I am so excited yet so nervous to meet our little one and I can’t imagine what you are feeling but I want you to know that I will always be by your side and when our baby is born, I will always be there for them as well. _

 

_ I wanted to give you this gift so that you can always remember this journey that we have been on together. It is a silver bracelet that has the soundwaves of our baby’s heartbeat engraved into it. I love you to much baby girl.  _

 

_ Love Nicole.  _

 

Waverly looked up from the letter and pulled Nicole into a tight hug, burying her neck into her wife's neck. 

 

“Thank you so much.” She whispered softly, pressing the softest kiss against Nicole’s neck.

 

“You deserve it. Let me put it on you.” Nicole said as she pulled away and took the bracelet out of the box. When Waverly held out her wrist Nicole clasped the bracelet around her arm. 

 

“It’s so special. Is that really their heartbeat?” Waves asked the red head. 

 

“Yes. I stayed back after one of our appointment and asked the doctor for a CD of the heartbeat and she happily obliged then I got the sound waves from the CD and had it engraved into the silver pendent. I wanted you to always remember how far we have come and how far we have yet to go.” 

 

Waverly shook her head in disbelief as she pulled Nicole into another bone crushing hug. “You are amazing. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too baby girl. I love you too. Merry Christmas.” Nicole said as she kissed Waverly softly. 

 

\--- 

 

A couple of months later, Waverly was seven and a half months pregnant. They were so close to meeting their baby and with each passing day she was growing more and more anxious. She felt so under prepared. Nicole was often away at work and when she wasn’t at work she was decorating the nursery. Which means they barely got to see each other. 

 

Waverly was currently laid on the couch rubbing her stomach and drinking some herbal tea. She hadn’t seen Nicole all evening which had annoyed her. She made their dinner in hopes that Nicole would come down from the nursery to actually sit with her but Nicole had told her to just wrap it up so she could heat it up later. 

 

Sighing, Waverly stood up and made her way into the kitchen to clean up before bed. She had stayed up a little bit later in hopes to be up when Nicole finishes and comes down for her food. 

 

She heard footsteps come from down the stairs and she turned around just in time to see Nicole coming into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey Waverly. You’re usually asleep by now.” Nicole said as she got her plate of food and put it into the microwave.

 

“Yeah I know.” Waverly said shortly as she rubbed circles on her bump. 

 

Nicole glanced over at Waverly and smiled before taking out her food from the microwave and getting out a fork. 

 

“Nicole, Why are you avoiding me?” Waverly asked after a very short moment of silence. 

 

“Avoiding you? What do you mean?” Nicole said as she ate some of her food. 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. For the past two weeks you have barely spent a moment with me. You’ll go to work and then when you get home you exchange a few words then head up to the nursery. You don’t even come to bed with me anymore.” Waverly said, her patience growing thin.

 

“I’m not avoiding you. I’ve just been really busy lately with work and getting things ready for the baby.” Nicole said as she placed her plate down and walked over to her pregnant wife. As she was about to wrap her arms around Waverly, the brunette took a step back.

 

“Don’t.” Waverly warned as she shook her head. “Don’t lie to me. I’m not stupid. I know when someone is avoiding me. Especially you. Tonight I made your favourite meal because I was hoping that for one night, One damn night, that you would come and sit down with me and tell me about your day. You said all but eight damn words to me when you come in. ‘Hey, I’m gonna go work on the Nursery’” 

 

Nicole stayed quiet as her wife's anger and volume rose. 

 

“How do you think that makes me feel? That my own wife doesn’t want to spend time with me anymore. I know I’ve gotten a bit bigger and We can’t do much stuff together anymore because walking places hurt. But the last thing I expect from you was to disappear on me. Do you know how hard this has been for me? I need you by my side Nicole. This is hard.”

 

Nicole frowned and shook her head. “Hard on you? I know it's been hard on you but it's been torture for me. To know that I can’t take that pain from you. The pain in your back and ankles and everywhere else. But how dare you assume that the reason I haven’t been around is because you have gotten bigger. It’s because I will never feel what you’re feeling. It’s been hard for you but I’m the one who has to be strong all the time and that is exhausting. I have to get everything ready for the baby coming. I have to decorate the Nursery and go and pick up new bits and pieces and work fourteen hour shifts to be able to pay for it because it isn’t healthy for you to work long hours and be around paint fumes. And I’m okay with working for that but don’t act like this isn't just as hard for me.” She said, matching Waverly’s yelling tone. 

 

Waverly clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes “I’m the one growing a literal human being. And it's not like we don’t have time! You don’t need to spend every moment up there. I’m your wife and is it too much to ask for you to spend a few moments with me?” 

 

Nicole shook her head and picked up her jacket “I can’t be dealing with this right now. I’m stressed and tired. I’m going for a drive.” 

 

“There you go again. Did none of this make sense?” Waverly yelled. 

 

“It made perfect sense. But I’m going for a drive. Don’t wait up.” Nicole said as she picked up her keys and left the premises.

 

Nicole had been driving for an hour when she spotted something on the road up ahead of her. Not something, someone. They were stood in the middle of the road. She was far too close to the person to be able to break in time, so instead she swerved to the side, though this was a bad idea on the icy roads, she could feel the wheels beneath her spin and slide causing the car to flip over and role into a ditch on the side of the road before everything stopped.

 

\--- 

 

The next morning Waverly was pacing around the kitchen worried, Nicole hadn’t come back last night and it was far too cold for her to be sleeping in her car, she had called countless time but to no avail. She kept getting the voicemail.

 

She jumped slightly when she heard her phone start ringing. She had a sigh of relief when she saw Nicole’s contact picture. She answered the phone and held it up to her ear, though the voice that came through the phone wasn’t Nicole’s. 

 

“Hello, This is Purgatory Hospital, is this Nicole Haught’s wife?” 

 

Waverly’s throat tightened as she let out a small “Yes.” 

 

She listened to the other person as they told her what was happening and how they got her phone. By the end of the message, Waverly’s phone fell out of her hand as she sobbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know its one hell of a cliffhanger but by now I'm sure you all know I love cliffhangers. I finally fixed my laptop so I can post again and I apologise for not having posted but it was because my laptop was out of use.
> 
> Anyway Let me know what you thought if this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly took a deep breath and bent down the best she could to pick up her phone, though her large bump made it almost impossible. She groaned and stretched her arm and grasped the phone and put it into her pocket. A million thoughts ran through her head. The conversation with the hospital being the most dominant. 

 

_ ‘Would you be able to come down to the hospital immediately?’ _

 

_ ‘Nicole has been in an accident and has had to be taken into emergency surgery.’ _

 

_ ‘Ma’am, we have everything under control. It is just a minor surgery.’ _

 

“At least they said they had everything under control.” Waverly reassured herself as she picked up the keys to her red jeep. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes and left the house. Once she was in her jeep the the rest of the journey was a blur. She couldn’t help the panic that rose in her chest or the lump in her throat that just seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger. She had to continuously remind herself to breathe. 

 

The doctor had said it was just a minor surgery, but she couldn’t help but worry. Her baby was all alone in a hospital. The last time they spoke they had argued. It reminded her all too well of the time a few years ago when They had argued over her DNA results that proved she wasn’t an Earp and then Nicole had almost died. Shaking her head she hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand.

 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” She muttered under her breath as she pulled up to the hospital. 

 

She was scared of what the doctors were going to tell her and she was scared to see how badly injured her wife was. She had probably sat in the parking lot for about twenty minutes before she mustered up the courage to get out of the jeep. She rubbed her bump anxiously, looking down. 

 

“Momma is going to be okay, don’t worry.” She said, though she was mostly reassuring herself. 

 

Each step she took towards the entrance the more her palms grew sweaty.

 

“My wife was in a car accident and I need to see her.” Waverly said, a sickly feeling setting in her stomach. 

 

“Hello Ma’am. What is your wife’s name?” The receptionist asked as she glanced up from her computer.

 

“Her name is Nicole Haught. She’s the sheriff.” Waverly said as she shifted on her feet uneasily. She just couldn’t understand how the receptionist can be so nonchalant about this. 

 

The lady’s fingers tapped against the keys as she searched the name. “Mrs Haught is still in surgery, you can wait in the waiting room or come back later.”   
  
“I’m going to wait. When can I speak to her doctor?” Waverly asked as she rubbed circles on her bump soothingly. 

 

“I can send for her straight away and she can explain everything that has happened.” The receptionist said as she pagered the doctor.

 

“Thank you.” Waverly said with a curt nod before turning around and walking over to the waiting area, taking a seat. 

 

After about ten minutes, a lady in a white lab coat approached waverly with a warm and sympathetic smile. 

 

“Mrs Haught?” The doctor said, holding a clipboard against her chest.

 

Waverly looked up when she heard her name and quickly stood up. Well it would have been quickly if she didn’t have a huge bump weighing her down. 

 

“Yes that’s me.” Waverly said. “What happened to Nicole? Is she okay?” 

 

“My name is Doctor Fraser. I was on call when your wife was rushed in here early this morning. Let me start with saying that she will be okay and she will make a full recovery.”    
  


Hearing this made Waverly feel like the whole world had lifted off of her shoulders. “Oh thank god.” 

 

Doctor Fraser smiled softly. “She unfortunately has a fractured her tibia however it is not a major break. She should be walking on it properly within six to eight weeks. She was taken into emergency surgery because a piece of debris from the car had embedded itself between Nicole’s fourth and fifth rib and it was dug in quite deep. Other than that she has minimal cuts and scrapes. In fact she should be out of surgery by now.” 

 

This was a lot of information but Waverly was just so relieved that Nicole was going to be okay, 

 

“Thank you for taking care of my wife. When will I be able to see her?” Waverly asked after she had processed everything.

 

“If she is out of surgery, the nurses will be getting her situated in her room and once they have done that you should be able to see her, though she is likely to be a little drowsy due to the anesthetic.”

 

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll wait here.” Waverly said.

 

After a short wait a nurse let Waverly know that she was able to see Nicole. Waverly was at Nicole’s room in a matter of minutes. She took a moment to prepare herself for what was on the other side of the door. When she felt ready she opened the door but no amount of preparation could prepare her for this. 

 

Nicole was laying on the bed in a hospital gown, her leg wrapped up in a plain white cast. It looked as though she had a cut over her eyebrow. 

 

“Oh my poor baby.” Waverly sobbed as she slowly approached Nicole’s bed. 

 

Nicole was still passed out cold because of the anesthesia. Waverly sat down and took her hand softly.    
  
“I’m so sorry, Baby.” Waverly whispered, kissing the redhead’s knuckles softly. “You shouldn’t be in here.” 

 

Nicole stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open. “Waves?” Nicole croaked out.

 

“I’m here, Sweetie.” Waverly reassured, giving Nicole’s hand a soft squeeze.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Nicole whispered with a drugged up smile. 

 

Waverly laughed softly and shook her head. “There is my Nicole. Always cracking jokes.” 

 

Nicole glanced over to her wife and smiled “I’m sorry for yelling at you. We should talk about everything.” She said with a strained voice. 

 

“We will.” Waverly said and leant over kissing Nicole softly “We will but not yet. Later when you’re feeling better.” 

 

Nicole reached out and placed her hand on Waverly’s bump, running her thumb over the top of it. “I hope you didn’t worry too much, it’s not good for the baby.” She said, closing her eyes. 

 

“I couldn’t stop worrying. You were in a car accident. How could I not worry?” Waverly said “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” 

 

“I’m glad as well. I love you so much, Waverly. I never should have went for a drive. I shouldn’t have gotten angry or yelled. I’m so sorry Waves.” Nicole said and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I promise I’ll be by your side from this moment on.” 

 

Waverly wiped a few tears from her eyes and shook her head “Like I said we should talk about this some other time. Right now I’m just so happy you’re okay. This could have been so much different. I think one of your deputies is going to talk to you about what happened and what caused the crash.” 

 

Nicole nodded “I remember most of it. I remember seeing someone in the middle of the road and I was too close to break. I had to swerve.”

 

“I told them to come by tomorrow. Right now you need to rest and get back your strength.”

 

Nicole smiled and nodded “I am exhausted, I should probably sleep.”

 

Waverly stood up and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s forehead and then her lips. “That’s a good idea. I will be here when you wake up, sweetpea.”

 

“I love you Waverly.” Nicole mumbled before slumber settled over her. 

 

“I love you too. Sleep well, my love.” Waverly said and settled down on the chair, finally able to relax after a night of worrying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please leave a comment on what you think, it really helps motivate me to write more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
